Befrirnding His Alter Self
by Pricat
Summary: alter Perry is being the O.W.C.A's lab platypus and Perry befriends him but is determined to get him a home with a family that cares about him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I was inspired to write this after seeing a fan's drawing of Alter Perry againat Perry and know that once fans see the movie, he's gonna get hated but I don't think he's that bad as Alter Doof was controlling him.**

**In my story, Perry and Alter Perry along with Phineas and Ferb have returned from the Second Dimension but Alter Perry is being kept in a holding cell as Monogram wants to study him but makes Perry befriend him so he would trust him but in the process they become friends and he decides to give Alter Perry what he wants, a home with a family who cares about him.**

* * *

Alter Perry was feeling scared as he was now in a holding cell at the O.W.C.A but knew Monogram wouldn't lrt him out of here as he'd followed Perry back here to his dimension as he'd arrested Alter Doof but he was in another holding cell as tears were in his hazel eyes.

He remembered that Perry had told him that in this dimension, he could have a better life but had believed him and now he was going to be in here for a long while as he was going to be studied by Monogram and Carl along with the medical team at the O.W.C.A.

Tears fell from his eyes at the thought of being a lab platypus as he wanted to have a good life with a human family like the Perry in this dimension.

"_I hope they don't keep me in here for a long, long time._

_I want a better home with humans to care about me._

_Unlike Alter Doof._

_He never cared about me._

_He just wanted a henchman. _he thought.

His eyes closed in sleep as he was tired and Monogram sighed as he had a feeling Alter Perry didn't trust him at all but knew somebody he would trust.

He hoped Alter Perry would let this happen as he was curious about him after hearing from Perry how strong he was in the Alter-verse but he then went to his office.

* * *

Perry was lying awake on Phineas's bed as both boys were asleep as it was midnight but the turquise furred male couldn't sleep as he was thinking about his alternate self and hoping he was okay as he couldn't get the look of sadness that had been on his face when two of the other animal agenta had taken him to the holding cell.

He then heard his spy watch buzz as he knew it was Monogram.

"_Agent P I have something important to ask of you._

_But I need you to come to headquarters."_ he said.

Perry nodded as he got onto his hind legs but didn't have to worry about the boys catching him as they knew his secret but he then found one of the secret entrances to his lair as he went down the tunnel and landed on his feet on the floor as he got in the hover car.

He then took off in it.

* * *

Monogram sighed as he saw Perry enter his office but saw a sad look in his hazel eyes putting the animal translator in his ear so his boss could understand him but he then took a deep breath.

"What did you want sir?" he asked him.

"You know that your altwenate self is here but we're going to study him.

He's being a little dioffcult and we were thinking you could help." he told him.

"How could I help him?" he asked him.

"I want you to befriend him." he replied.

Perry was shy at that as he knew he and his alternate self had talked a little in the Alterverse but knew this might be his way of making it up to his alternate self.

"Okay I'll do it." he replied.

Monogram nodded as he let Perry leave.

Before leaving, he headed to the holding cell but peeked in seeing his alternate self but he was crying in his sleep making him feel bad as he knew he had a sucky life in his own dimension and wanted to make him happy.

He then left but headed back home to Phineas and Ferb but snuck into their bedroom through the window as he climbed into the bed besides Phineas snuggling beside him as it was making him feel better.

He would do anything in his power to make his alter self happy.


	2. Tryong To Make Him Trust Him

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to BrookeDoofy and the critic for reviewing but Alter Doof didn't make Alter Perry like the critic thought but he was controlled by him so he was doing wrong plus he coukld've done something to him.**

* * *

Perry woke from a bad dream with a jolt as he looked around and seeing it was morning as Phineas and Ferb were up but he knew his alter self was having ri gi through misery.

He then rubbed sleep from his eyes as he was going to the O.W.C.A first before breakfast as he needed to see his alter self even if the most important meal of the day would have to wait activating his jetpack as he left the house.

He then left the house but headed to the O.W.C.A as he went to the holding cells as Monogram was waiting for him.

He then opened the door to Alter Perry's cell as he gave him the key and left as Perry entered seeing Alter Perry sitting on the floor but looking at a wall making him feel awkward but had to try as he approached but was knocked off his webbed feet by Alter Perry's tail making him annoyed.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"You said things would get better for me.

In this dimension.

But they haven't.

I'm a prisoner here." Alter Pery said.

Perry felt guilt rise in his chest as his alternate self was right but he just wanted to help him.

"I know you felt like I let you down.

But I want to help you.

Monogram let me." he told him.

Alter Perry turned around with cold eyes as there were wounds on him from their fight in the Altercerse.

Perry shivered as he then saw tears in his eyes and knew he was suffering but wouldn't trust him enough to tell him how he could help as he was seeing Carl come in with breakfast but saw Alter Perry being cold fronted and placed the tray on the floor.

"Aren't you hungry?" Perry asked him.

"I guess." Alter Perry told him.

He then was suspicous about the food but realised it wasn't poisoned like when Alter Doof told him the food at his place was spiked with poison so he never really ate a lot and was skinny making Perry worry.

"I'm not going to hurt you.

I just thought you'd let me help." Perry said.

"Why would you care?

You work for the guys thst arrested me." he said.

"I-I know but I owe Monogram." he told him.

Alter Perry had a look of confusion on his face.

"He found me when I was a baby in the Outback.

My parents abandoned me and never came back.

Monogram adopted me and took me in.

That's why I am an agent." he answered beginning to tear up.

_I can't cry._

_Not in front of him._ Perry thought.

He wiped away tears before Alter Perry saw but he left as he needed to be with Phineas and Ferb and they might be able to help him feel better as he left but Alter Perry was quiet.

He wondered what was wrong.

* * *

Phineas noticed that Perry was a little distant as he was sitting under the tree in the backyard and wondered if anything was wrong but the turquise furred male was being quiet thinking about his alternate self but he heard his stomach rumble.


	3. Calming Down

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Phineas just helped Perry figure out a way he could help his alter self but needs Doofy's help to get through to him.**

**I know BrookeDoogy likes.**

* * *

After he'd eaten, Perry was sitting under the tree again but still thinking about how to help his alter self as he wouldn't trust him even though he'd tried to get to know him but still nothing.

"Hey Perry whatcha you doing?" he heard somebody ask.

He then saw Phineas there as he and Ferb were probably done with their project for the day and he had ben wondering what was bothering him.

Perry then placed his translator earpiece in as it would help.

"I'm just a little bummed about something." he said.

"Is it something to do with Doofy?" he asked.

Perry shook his head in reply knowing Phineas had been a little more overprotective of him since they'd returned from the Alterverse but Perry knew it was because he cared.

"No, No it's not to do with Doofy.

It's my alter self.

He's being detained in the O.W.C.A but they want to study him and I've been trying to befriend him and he won't trust me.

It's a little frustrating." Perry told him.

Phineas was thinking about what to do knowing that his pet's alter self had been mean and a jerk but knew it was Alter Doof's fault as he had been controlling him mentally but he hoped he could help find a solution.

"Maybe he just needs time.

He's probably scared." Phineas said.

"Scared?

My alter self isn't scared of anything!" he protested.

The red head knew that and knew he wasn't scared of anything but his alter self might be scared of this dimension as he was more used to living in the Alterverse.

"I think he is because this dimension isn't his home.

If you weren't in your home with people who care about you and the Government were srudying you, you'd be scared.

I think maybe we should try again." Phineas said.

Perry was beginning to understand Phineas's idea as it would be scary not being with those you cared about but remembered Alter Doof saying that his alter self's owners didn't care about him making him frown.

"Phineas you're a genius." he said.

"Thganks boy.2 he replied.

He would go to the O.W.C.A later but first he had to go see a friend as he left using the jetpack.

* * *

Perry smiled sneaking into Doof's apartment but heard Goth music as he saw Vanessa moshing out to Scraping Fangs as her raven black hair was flying evderywhere making his heart race but slapped himself with a paw knowing Ferb would kill him if he set eyes on Vanessa knowing Ferb had a crush on her but then saw Doof on his computer with earbuds in and was probably listening to Broadway stuff as usual.

He then climbed onto the back of the chair and tapped the back gently as not to hurt his frenemy or scare him knowing he had the speakers turned up but Doof turned around smiling as he took the earbuds out and went with him into the kitchen as Perry expkained why he was here and about his alter self making Doof's dark blue eyes widen with excitement.

"Is there another me in that dimension?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes there is but let's not go there.

I could use your help as my alter self is finding it hard to trust me." he said.

Doof wondered why as his frenemy was adorable and loveable but blushed as he would never tell him that to his face but agreed to help him as they would be going to the O.W.C.A soon but hoped his alter self was okay.

He knew Monogram was making him do tests.

* * *

Doof was nervous as he and Perry entered the O.W.C.A building but knew that with Perry by his side, he didn't have to be scared of Monogram but he was more scared of the other animal agents beating on him because of who he was but deoze up seeing Peter.

He hadn't seen him since he'd replaced Perry with him but seeing the secret agent panda brought back sad memories to them but were being strong.

Perry then saw Peter put his translator in.

"You're here to see your alter self, right?" he said in an Asian accented voice.

Perry bodded but saw Peter in a trance staring at Doof.

He saw the panda bear staring longingly at Doof making him growl in anger as Doof was a little scared as Peter knew he'd made a mistake.

"What did I tell you!" he hissed angrily.

"S-Sorry P-Perry." Peter said stammering.

He then saw them go to the holding cell but Doof saw him open the door to Alter Perry's cell as they entered but they saw Alter Perry doing karate making them impressed as he stopped but he growled seeing Doof.

"W-Why is he looking at me like that?" Doof asked Perry.

"You brought the person I've been trying to forget since I came here!

He messed up my life, controlled me and hurt me!" he yelled as his eyes glowed.

Perry then struck a defensive stance as he had to protect his frenemy from his alter self as he was scared seeing sparks shoot out of his hands as he revealed extra limbs as he sent Perry flying off his webbed feet.

He then saw him attack Doof as vines grew lifting Doof as he was hanging from one making Perry anxious as he needed to calm his alter self.

"This Doofy means you no harm.

I know it.

Just give him a chance." Perry told him.

He then saw Alter Perry calming down a little as he was scared but dropped Doofy as he was caught by Perry but heard him whimper as his leg was in pain as he was worried.

"My leg hurts!" he said.

"Don't worry Doofy we'll get it fixed.

Lean on me, okay?" he said.

They then headed to the infirmary but Doof saw a tear fall from Alter Perry's eye as they were leaving but would tell Perry later.


	4. Something There

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to everybody who reviewed especially BrookeDoofy and she gave me an idea for Alter Perry's potential owner and thanks to Toon 92 for reading.**

* * *

Doof was in the recliner in his living room as Perry had taken him back to D.E.I in the hover car after he'd gotten a cast on his leg but was whimpering in pain as it still hurt making Perry feel bad giving him painkillers for it.

"I'm really sorry for my alter self.

Your alter self really scrwed him up." Perry told him as he was signing the cast.

He heard the front door open as a girl with blac brownish hair entered as the turquise furred male smiled knowing wjo it was.

"Hey Perry whatcha you doing?

What in Gimmelstump happened to Doofy's leg?" Brooke said worried.

"He was helping me with my alter self.

He was brave.

Is Alter Brooke living with you guys?" he said.

"Yes, Yes she is." Brooke answered.

She then went to her room where there were bunk beds and in the bottom one, a girl was sound asleep but Brooke smiled as it was her alter self as Perry had found her and brought her here.

She was like Brooke's twin sister but still getting used to being around Doofy after being Alter Doof's ward.

"I was thinking of her being my alter self's owner.

Once the study is done." Perry told her.

Brooke knew her alter self would be overjoyed to have Alter Perry as her friend and pet.

"I'm going back to see him.

After what happened with Doofy, he was scared.

He thought he was a monster.

But that wasn't his fault but Alter Doofus's." he whispered.

Brooke laughed softly at his remark.

"Okay but be careful." she said.

He understood leaving.

* * *

Back in the O.W.C.A, Alter Perry was feeling bad.

After Perry had left with Doof, he'd heard some of the animal agents whispering and calling him a monster and that he should stay locked up in his cell to rot.

More tears leaked from his eyes remembering their words as he hadn't stopped crying since Doof and Perry had left especially with Perry's words ringing in his head.

_"This Doofy means you no harm..." _Perry's voice echoed in his head.

He wanted to trust humans again but was afraid as he'd been through a lot back in his own dimension as Phineas and Ferb hated him after finding out he was an agent and that had made him feel lonely and wanting comfort but he'd thought he could get from Alter Doof.

_Big mistake... _he thought.

Alter Doof had been more cruel to him than Phineas and Ferb.

He had trained him week after week, month after month until he became his henchman capable of stopping those who would stand in Doof's way including Perry but for some reason, he couldn't do it.

Alter Doof would've made him pay if Perry hadn't dragged his sorry butt here to this dimension but in a way he owed Perry.

He was starving but knew nobody would dare bring him food unless they wanted Monogram to fire them but he didn't care.

* * *

Perry sighed as he took out the key to his alter self's cell but knew there was hostily after this morning but he had a feeling there was goodness inside of his alter self.

He just had to bring it out somehow as he entered but heard sniffling approaching his alter self carefully hoping he wasn't mad but sensed waves of fear making Perry feel bad for his alter self.

"H-Hey...

How you doing?" he said nervously.

"It's okay.

You don't have to be nice to me.

I know what they think of me out there.

I'm nothing but a monster.

They're right." he said as his eyes were closed.

Perry was speechless and didn't know what to say as his alter self's statement scared him knowing he wasn't a monster.

"I-I don't think that.

You're scared and confused." he answered.

More tears fell from Alter Perry's closed eyes.

He was humming to himself but it was keeping him calm as Perry saw he was hungry but starved knowing he couldn't stay here and went to get him some food.

He felt remorse in his chest as he left the cell.

* * *

Carl noticed Perry was very quiet as he was putting food on plates but knew they were for Alter Perry knowing he was starved and needed food, love and happiness but Monogram didn't see things his way.

"He's not an abomination.

He's an animal like me and the rest of the agents.

I might have found a home for him.

With somebody who understands him." he said.

Carl was stunned hearing this as he knew Alter Perry would be adopted but knew his study was not done yet but saw Perry leave and smiled knowing somebody was looking out for Alter Perry.

* * *

Alter Perry was in awe seeing the food Perry had brought him and was staring at him.

"Won't you get in trouble?

Why help me?" he asked eating a chicken wing.

"No, No I won't.

I can handle Monobrow.

I can see you're not a monster.

There is goodness in you.

You just need help bringing it out." he answered.

Alter Perry was very quiet after hearing this as nobody ever cared about him before as they were eating and that somebody saw goodness i him.

_Maybe I could try..._

_If he has faith in me... _Alter Perry thought yawning.

Perry then smiled seeing him fall asleep but was watching him and looked at the watch knowing he should get home as Phineas and Ferb would be wondering where he was.

"I'll see you tomorrow.

Sweet dreams." he whispered


	5. Going On Strike

**A/N**

**Here's more and Perry is convicing Monobrow to let his alter self go but you can bet he won't agree.**

**Right now listening to Charmed Life from Quantum Boogaloo is making me think of Alter Doof**

* * *

Perry woke up early in the morning along with Phineas and Ferb as they were going downstairs for breakfast but he hoped his alter self was okay today and hoped he'd had some sleep as he needed it.

Phineas saw Perry eating quietly and was focusing on something but had a feeling it was about his alter self and hoped he was okay.

Perry knew that his alter self wasn't a monster and needed somebody to care and give him love which was what he wanted most of all but he sighed getting ready for the day as he went to the bathroom but was brushing his teeth but after it, he placed his fedora on his head as he looked in the mirror.

He smiled as he left after spitting water from the cup and left the room heading to one of his secret entrances leading to his underground base and heading to the hover car.

The hover car then left as he was hoping his alter self was okay knowing Monogram was probably either jabbing an needle in him for blood samples or other things.

* * *

Perry heard whimpering and shouting coming from his alter self's holding cell as he entered seeing Carl and Peter trying to take blood from him making him protective seeing Alter Perry scared.

"We need to do this Agent P." Carl told him.

Peter saw anger in Perry's hazel eyes as he pushed him away making Carl stunned as he managed to get the sample but Perry then hugged his alter self hearing him whimper.

"It's okay.

I hate they do this to you.

Being locked up here isn't what you need.

You need a loving home.

With somebody who'll care about you." he said.

He placed a paw on Alter Perry's arm after placing a bandage on him as it would stop infection but knew his alter self never knew what a gentle touch felt like.

"H-How would you know what I want?" Alter Perry said.

"A friend of mine from the Alterverse is living with Doofy.

I think you guys would be good friends.

Her name is Alter Brooke." he replied.

Alter Perry was thinking about it as he wanted a home and a family who would care about him the way he wanted.

He then breathed deeply.

It was calming him down.

He felt better and wanted to be out of here.

He knew for some twisted reason, Perry was being nice to him but wondered if he wanted to help him or just being a team player for the O.W.C.A.

He knew it wasn't being a team player.

"T-Thank you." he said.

"Don't mention it." Perry replied.

Alter Perry saw him get to his webbed feet and was nervous as he didn't want him to leave him but he was unaware of what Perry was going to do.

"I'll be back in a moment." he assured him.

Alter Perry hoped so.

* * *

"You want me to do what Agent P?" Monogram asked.

Perry was in Monogram's office staring Francis in the eye as he was fighting for his alter self to be released and the major was stunned.

"I want you to let my alter self go and stop the study.

This is torturing him." he said.

Carl was agreeing with Perry about letting his alter self go.

Monogram sighed knowing Perry was thinking.

"I'll think about it Agent P." he told him.

Perry smiled as he left the office but headed to Alter Perry's holding cell seeing his alter self looking at the butterfly that was in the cell from the window but it was cute seeing his alter self so calm as he entered and closed the cell door gently as he didn't want to break the trance.

He then placed a paw gently on his alter self's shoulder as he smiled a little unaware Monogram was watching them.

He didn't understand why Perry cared about this creature from the Alterverse but Carl knew it was compassion but had a feeling his boss was going to keep Alter Perry here longer just for spite.

He needed to tell Perry.

* * *

Brooke then saw Perry in her bedroom sitting on her bed and wondering what was on the monotreme's mind and had a feeling it was about his alter self as Perry nodded in reply knowing that he had been told by Carl that Monogram planned to keep the study going for a while longer which made Perry's blood boil.

"Whatcha you gonna do?" she asked him.

"I-I know this is a crazy idea.

But maybe I should quit." he said.

Brooke's eyes widened at that.

"It's the only way I can get Alter Perry out of there.

He's suffering!" he said.

Brooke then heard the door open as Alter Brooke entered wearing turquise pyjamas making Perry smile knowing she adored him as he was the one person she talkws ro besides Brooke but wondered what was going on.

Perry then explained but saw tears fall from her eyes as he knew she felt for Alter Perry as she had gone through the same sitch in the Alterverse.#

"Don't worry I'm going to get him out.

By going on strike." Perry told her.

"That's pretty clever." Brooke told them.

Alter Brooke looked confused.

"He's the best agent in the O.W.C.A and Monogram will do anything finding him on strike meaning he can get Alter Perry out of there.

But he has an idea for an owner.

He wants you to be his owner." Brooke told her.

Alter Brooke was excited at this but saw Brooke and Perry leave as he was taking her to see Alter Perry but Alter Brooke was with them too.

Perry knew this was okay.


	6. Sleeping Over At DEI

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to BrookeDoofy for her awesome reviews as they're kawali.**

**Alter Perry meets Brooke and Alter Brooke his possible owner but Brooke helps Perry with his plan to get Alter Perry out of there.**

**Oh yeah the giant Perry thing came from a season 3 episode of PnF and thought he could use it in his plan.**

* * *

Alter Perry was stunned waking up in the middle of the night and finding Perry with two strange human girls making him a little scared but Brooke saw him hide by becoming unseen like an Night Fury but Alter Brooke was i awe.

"Awwwww I wanted to hug him!

After what he went through, he needs one." the thirteen year old said.

Perry smiled seeing his alter self reappear looking into the turquise pyjamed kid as she was shy herself like him but remembered Perry saying she had came from the Alterverse too and was stunned remembering she was Alter Doof's ward.

_She doesn't look evil for somebody that was raised by Alter Doofus but she looks like an innocent kid but scared like me._

_I don't blame her as living with Alter Doofua is scary and she needs a friend._

_If I can trust Perry, then I can trust her... _he thought.

He then saw Perry and the two human kids sitting on the cold floor but Brooke remembered that Perry was going to strike so Alter Perry could be freed but he heard soft yet shy purring as he turned around but smiled seeing his alter self in Alter Brooke's lap knowing he liked this and hoped that could stay like this if he could knock some sense into his boss but Brooke had an evil idea.

She knew that Perry had became giant once and they could use that to totally scare Monogram into letting Alter Perry go as Alter Brooke and Perry were curious about her idea.

"I still have a vial of that stuff left.

It'll probably work even better than a strike." Brooke told him.

Perry sighed giving in but was a little nervous about thia but if it was to help his alter self but was stunned seeing him curled up and almosy asleep in Alter Brooke's arms.

"Okay Perry drink up." Brooke said.

He was a little scared.

_This is for my alter self._

_So he can have a better life._

_Than rotting here... _he thought drinking.

He then drank the entire vial but Brooke along with Alter Brooke and Perry felt the floor shake as they ran out of there but it was because Perry was growing bigger but they were in awe.

"That's so cool!" Alter Brooke said.

"Yes, Yes it is.

We'd better go back to Doofy.

In case he gets worried.

I guess Alter Perry can sleep over at our place." Brooke said.

They then got in the hover car as they knew Perry could take it from here as it zoomed off but would return it in the **morning**.

Alter Perry was in awe taking in the night time view from the hover car as he'd never seen this before but was liking it.

They hoped Perry was okay.

* * *

Alter Brooke was feeling better as they returned to D.E.I but Doof was in the lab as Brooke went to join him as he was her boss but also her best friend and surrogate father to her, her alter self and their mean sister Sharp but she had went out for the night.

"Let's go to my room first, okay?" she told Alter Perry.

He put in his animal translator so she could understand him but was curious about how she'd survived being Alter Doof's ward for thirteen years.

"Okay kid.

This place kind of makes me remember Alter Doofus." he said.

"Yeah but Doofy that lives here is nice.

I think you broke his leg." she told him.

He noticed she was soft spoken for a kid her age as thirteen year olds were supposed to be rebellious but knew growing up in the Alterverse screwed up your life but he saw sadness in her eyes but was hungry.

He liked being carried in her arms as they went into her room but she put him on her bed which had turquise sheets but it was as soft as her pyjamas making her smile.

"I'm glad you like my room A-Perry." she said.

"Y-Yeah... i-it's better than being... in jail." he said sadly.

She then left to get some food.

* * *

Alter Brooke was in the kitchen making snacks for her and Alter Perry knowing Doof wouldn't be up here for a while but Brooke probably told him about Alter Perry being here as she put the stuff on a tray and left the kitchen.

She then headed back to her room but saw Alter Perry reading manga but he was relaxed but smiled shyly as he joined her sitting beside her but lying on a cushion as his hazel eyes widened seeing the human food making Alter Brooke smile.

"I see you're not like other kids.

I don't blame ya as the Alterverse sucks.

Including Alter Doofus." he told her.

He noticed she was quiet but knew talking about the Alterverse was making her sad and he was feeling that feeling that had happened after Doof had broken his leg.

"I know he was evil.

But before that, he was... nice.

He took me in when my parents abandoned me as a baby.

I knew he cared until my seventh birthday.

But I remember we used to play together.

When Alter Doof was busy being evil." she said.

He then remembered that when she was five, they used to play together along with play wrestling whenever Alter Doof wasn't being mean to him or training him.

"Yeah I forgot all about that!" he said.

"But this dimension is way better.

The Doofy in this dimension is very nice.

He may act mean but he just wants people and you to think that.

Brooke is an awesome sister to me.

Sharp... she's another story.

I'm glad you're here.

I missed you." she said.

Alter Perry nodded but had an idea.

* * *

Doof then went to check up on Alter Brooke as he entered her room but found her deep asleep with Alter Perry in her arms but it was super cute.

_I was worrying about nothing._

_He means her no harm._

_Brooke was right... _he thought leaving quietly


	7. Under the Weather

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to BrookeDoofy and Toon 92 for reviewing but glad you're liking and the start of this chapter was inspired by Toon 92's review.**

* * *

Monogram was scared as a huge turquise furred male platypus was in his office but Carl saw his boss in the now huge Perry's paws as he looked like a plushie and was about to squeeze him like one as Monogram was yelling for help.

"I'll let you go but on one condition.

Let Alter Perry go." he said using the translator.

Carl caught him.

He was waiting for the stuff Broooke had given him to wear off but could understand why he was doing this but he then saw Perry leave the O.W.C.A but saw Peter go after him as he was going to bring Alter Perry back to Monogram.

* * *

Alter Brooke was worried waking up the next morning but didn't find Alter Perry there by her side like when she'd fallen asleep but got out of bed rubbing sleep from her eyes walking into the living room seeing Brooke along with Doof look worried along with Perry as he'd shrank back to normal.

Her eyes then widened hearing that Alter Perry had been taken away by an animal agent but Perry knew which one and saw she was sad but would get him back.

"We should get some breakfast." Doof told her.

Brooke agreed as she was making breakfast.

She felt bad for her alter self.

Doof then saw Perry was quiet as he was feeling worried about his alter self knowing Peter had dragged him back to the O.W.C.A making him cry.

Doof knew he was feeling blue on the inside and needed help to feel better as he cared about his alter self.

"It'll be okay buddy.

We're going to get him back." he assured him.

Perry was eating cereal and eating toast with jam on it but drinking coffee to wake himself up but Alter Brooke wanted to help but Doof shook his head.

"It's too dangerous.

Plus you have school." he told her.

"Aw man!" she told him.

Perry laughed hearing this.

Brooke knew he would be okay.

* * *

Alter Perry was scared as he was back in the cell at the O.W.C.A but was crying and shaking as he was wanting to be out of here and with Alter Brooke.

He knew Perry would come and get him but he was feeling sore as Carl had given him a shot but he wasn't feeling so hot after that and was feeling ill.

He needed to lie down as he was running a high fever but prayed Perry would come in time as he needed to get out of here.

* * *

Perry was angry as he leapt out of the hovercar activating his parachute and landed on the roof as he was going to get his alter self out of there no matter what the risk as he entered through the air vents but dropped into the holding cells as he ran to the one his alter self was in but scared seeing him ill as he opened it at once.

He lifted his alter self up as he activated his grappling hook and rose up through the roof and saw the hovercar waiting for him as he got in but he placed a paw on his forehead.

Doof saw a worried look on Perry's face wondering what was wrong as he made him place a hand on Alter Perry's forehead and felt a high fever.

"Awww somebody's under the weather.

Let's get him to D.E.I." Doof told him.

Perry nodded as he was keeping his alter self okay until they got to D.E.I.

* * *

Brooke saw Doof in the lab with Alter Perry lying in a pet bed with machines hooked up to him as he was examining him but saw that Monogram had given him a virus but it was cureable and he could get the medicine but Perry was bringing lunch in and had made soup for his alter self hoping it could help him get better as Doof saw Alter Perry's eyes open weakly.

He put the translator in his ear.

"I-I don't feel so good..." he whimpered.

"I know but I'll fix you up." Doof told him.

Perry smiled knowing that was true as he saw his alter self drink soup but looked tired and needed sleep but he fell asleep after eating.

He knew he'd recover.

But Alter Perry whimpered in sleep as he was leaving.

"Okay I'll stay.." he told him.

He knew it would be okay.

* * *

Perry was finding it hard to sleep that night as he was worried about his alter self but knew Doof could help him feel better but knew Monogram would try to get him back.

He sighed leaving the living room but entered Doof's bedroom but climbed onto his bed as the aura was relaxing making him drowsy as his eyes closed in sleep.


	8. Getting The Antidote

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanka ro everybody that reviewed especially BrookeDoofy and I loved your pic based on this as it was kawali but Perry went back to the O.W.C.A to get the antidote to help his alter self and in the process helps Carl see that maybe his internship was a mistake.**

**I like where there is going.**

* * *

Perry was furious as he arrived at the O.W.C.A as he remembered what Doof had told him that the antidote was in Carl's office and he would do anything to help his alter self as he snuck into the office after disabling the alatms as he headed to Carl's office but being careful as he had a feeling the other animal agents wouldn't be too kind but he could deal with them later.

He then found Carl's office and opened the door easily but found Carl still inside as the red headed intern wondered what he was doing and hoped he wasn't mad about what Monogram had made him do to his alter self.

Perry sensed Carl hadn't wanted to do Monogram's dirty work but felt like he had to because Monogram was his boss.

Perry then put the translator in as the red headed intern was quiet yet shaking a little.

"Carl it's okay.

I know you'd do anything mean.

I need the antidote to help my alter self.

Monogram made him ill." he told him.

"I know he did because I helped.

Ever since this whole thing started, Monogram changed into some kind of monster and I don't like it.

The antidote's in the vault." he told him.

He then approached a vault which kept the most valuable things in the O.W.C.A from evil but there was a keycode patch on the door making Carl smile.

"I was the one who put the password on it Agent P." he told him.

Perry watched as Carl inputted the password as the door opened and Carl walked in grabbing the antidote kit but Perry was relieved taking it.

"Thanks Carl you rock.

But Monogram doesn't.

Maybe you should leave the O.W.C.A." he told him.

Carl was worried by that.

"I don't think that's a good idea.

Monogram has been my boss since I started here." he replied softly.

"I know but the job kind of sucks.

Plus Monobrow is wasting your talent for his schemes and he doesn't even pay you for all the hard work you do." he told him.

Carl knew Perry was sort of right but they heard alarms ring as they were caught as most of the animal agents were out there but Perry didn't care as he was willing to get hurt to help his alter self.

Carl then watched him leave.

* * *

Doof was pacing the floor of the lab and wondering where Perry was as he saw Alter Perry asleep but knew he would pull through as soon as Perry returned but heard weak chattering as Perry returned but was beaten up from fighting the other agents as Doof was scared but understood tending to him first.

"H-How did this happen?" he asked.

"Monogram activated the alarms.

I got the antidote with me.

I had to fight to get out of there." Perry said softly.

Doof understood as he saw Perry gall asleep but grabbed the antidote kit as it involved giving Alter Perry a shot but it had to be done as he took Alter Perry's paw and injected the antidote but heard weak whimpering knowing he did't like shots after the O..C.A kept giving them to him.

He then placed a band-aid so the area wouldn't get infected but Doof smiled knowing Alter Perry would be okay but now he could tend to his Perry knowing he'd taken a lot of damage just to get the antidote but was getting pain killers for the intense pain he would feel for the next couple of weeks.

He sighed but he knew Monogram had gone too far this time.


	9. Making Him Forget

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thanks to BrookeDoofy and Toon 92 for reviewing and Alter Perry is getting better but Doof is worrying about Perry after his valiant move getting the antidote.**

* * *

Doof was seeing Alter Perry wake up but his fever was beginning to break making him a little relieved and was worrying about Perry knowing he had been brave getting the antidote and fighting the other animal agents to help his alter self and was worrying but saw Alter Brooke enter as she'd came home from school but was worrying about Alter Perry but also Perry after Doof told her what had happened.

"Don't worry baby girl they'll be fine.

Alter Perry's fever broke." he told her.

She was a little happy hearing that as she had been thinking about Alter Perry all day at school and had hoped he'd be feeling better so they could play but knew that would have to wait until he got better and saw that he was awake but weakly smiled seeing her.

"Hey... how're you feeling?" she asked.

"A-A little better.

Perry did something very brave for me." he said weakly.

"I know he did." she replied.

He was watching her as she had her I-Pad with her as they were playing video games as Doof smiled seeing this as he was tending to his Perry but Alter Brooke smiled knowing he cared about him compared to Alter Doof.

She was hugging him as she knew he needed Love like Doof was giving her as they'd been in the same situation as she was humming a lullaby that Brooke sometimes hummed to her when she was scared or sad but knew he was scared about what might happen if Monogram came to take him from her.

Tears were welling in her eyes but felt Alter Perry nuzzle her gently but weakly.

"T-Thanks.

You deserve a home.

You shouldn't have to suffer just because you come from the Alterverse." she told him.

He agreed as he sighed falling asleep.

* * *

Brooke then saw the door open as somebody entered D.E.I as it was Carl but he had something with him as it was a memory eraer which would remove some of Alter Perry's memories of the Alterverse so it would feel like this world was his home but knew that he would still remember the Alterverse no matter how much Monogram wanted to erase them.

She had a feeling the study was almost complete as she let him into the lab as Alter Brooke was nervous as she made a protective shield in front of Alter Perry.

"Monobrow can't have him!" she said.

Carl was scared knowing how dangerous the alter selves could be when agry or defending somebody they cared about but Brooke hugged her as she was humming the lullaby as Carl attached the memory eraser to Alter Perry so he could erase his painful memories of the Alterverse but removed it once it was done.

"W-What did he do to him?" Alter Brooke asked.

"He didn't hurt him.

He erased some of his memories of the Alterverse.

He'll still remember you." she assured her.

Alter Brooke nodded as she stroked Alter Perry as he smiled knowing her.

"I'll be okay kid.

You will probably be a good owner." he told her through the translator.

She hugged him gently as Brooke saw Catl leave but went to make snacks.

* * *

Doof was in the kitchen making dinner with Sharp's help as she'd finished her homework as she was in high school while Alter Brooke was in junior high but getting good grades and wondered what had made Alter Brooke a little sad as he didn't know Carl had been here and had erased some of Alter Perry's memories about living in the Alterverse but he was worrying about Perry but he was recovering slowly.

He saw Sharp worried about her younger sister knowing something was up but sighed knowing she wouldn't tell her but went to set the table but got a text from a friend she cared about.

Brooke sighed as she saw that but she was helping Doof with Perry and Alter Perry but had decided to bring them some leftovers when dinner was finished as Doof understood but then saw the meal was ready as he called Alter Brooke and Sharp to the table.

Sharp was laughing about something her friend had texted her but Doof knew that most kids in her grade were scared of her as she'd beaten up the school bully on the first day when she'd called her a dyke and she had a few friends but just liked being at home.

Alter Brooke was being very quiet while eating as at school, some girls were being jerks to her but she wasn't brave enough to tell them to leave them alone and wished Alter Perry would help her by kicking bully butt.

She then went and put leftovers on plates for Alter Perry and Perry as Brooke had asked her but she sensed something was wrong and knew that she needed help.

* * *

Alter Perry smiled as he saw Alter Brooke enter the lab along with Perry as she'd brought them dinner but Perry sensed that something was wrong with her as they were eating but Alter Brooke was sniffling as he saw a bruise on her hand.

"A group of mean girls slammed me into a locker." she told them.

They were stunned hearing this as they had a feeling Brooke and Doof didn't know what was going on.

"They've been mean to me since the first day of school.

They think I'm a freak.

It makes me wanna go back to the Alterverse sometimes." she said.

Alter Perry felt sadness rise in him hearing how she was suffering.

"I'll help you out.

Brooke and Doofy should know about this." he told her.

She shook her head hearing this.

He sighed as they were eating ice cream.


	10. Following Her To School

**A/N**

**More of the story and Alter Perry is having an nightmare which is actually a memory but Perry needs to tell Doof.**

**Thanks to BrookeDoofy for reviewing.**

* * *

_Doof smiled as he saw a turquise furred male platypus that looked like his old enemy whi'd given up fighting him and had ran away from his batty owners as he was on the doorstep as Alter Perry was staring at his eyepatch._

_"Hmmmm... I might have use for him." he thought._

_"Can I stay?" Alter Perry asked him._

_"Fine." he replied as he let him in._

_Alter Perry walked in but had a strange feeling as he entered but shook it off as this would be his home now._

_He then felt a headache come on as he felt something taking over him and making him feel like his new owner was his master as Alter Doof was taking over him._

_"Now you obey me Alter Perry!" Alter Doof cackled._

* * *

Alter Perry screamed as his hazel eyes opened and sweat was dripping down him as he wondered why he had this bad dream but for some reason, he felt like it had happened to him a long time ago but was shivering in fear.

"Are you okay?

Why were you screaming?" he heard a voice ask.

It had an Aussie accent but relaxed looking up into the hazel eyes of Pery but he still had some bandages on him but was recovering faster.

"I-I'm sorry if I woke you.

I had a bad dream." he admitted.

Perry was curious as he wondered what kind if it scared him like this but was listening to him describe it but knew it was one of his alter self's memories but would tell Doof later in the morning.

"You can sleep with me if you want.

If it'll make you feel better." he told his alter self.

Alter Perry then curled up gently near him as he didn't want to hurt him as he was still recovering from being hurt but he felt safe enough to sleep.

* * *

Brooke saw Alter Brooke enter as she was dressed all punky for school as Brooke thought she looked cool as she heard Sharp coming but was dressed all Goth like.

Alter Brooke was quiet while eating as they were having pancakes but she hoped school would go okay today without Amber picking on her as Alter Perry walked in on his hind legs dressed and wearing a bandanna on his head but was planning to go with Alter Brooke to school as it would be more fun than stuck here.

Alter Brooke then placed a stack of pancakes in his food dish under the table and put the maple syrup under the table knowing Alter Perry liked drinking maple syrup especially after a rough night as to him, it had the same effect as coffee but Sharp heard laughter from under the table.

"He must've gotten into the maple syrup again." she muttered.

Alter Brooke smiled knowing Alter Perry was riled up.

She was finished and headed to her room as Alter Perry followed her to her room but snuck into her backpack but smiled seeing her I-Pad in there.

"This is gonna be fun." he thought as Alter Brooke left.

* * *

"He had a bad dream?

About meeting Alter Doof?" Doof asked.

"Yes, Yes he did but I think it was a memory.

You said Carl used the memory eraser on him." Perry replied.

Doof nodded as he knew some of Alter Perry's memory was intact but needed to get him so he could examine him but couldn't find him anywhere but Perry had a bad feeling he was with Alter Brooke.

"This isn't going to be good." Doof heard Perry say.

* * *

Alter Brooke was sitting outside the Principal's Office along with Alter Perry as they'd been in a fight with Amber the girl that picked on Alter Brooke but she looked mad.

"He didn't believe me.

Doofy's coming as they're calling him right now." she told him.

"It'll be okay Brookie.

Doofy will understand." he told him.

She hoped so seeing Amber punch her leaving the off ice.

"Loser." she whispered.

Alter Perry sighed as he knew this was a bad thing.

They then saw Doof arrive as they left but Doof noticed Alter Brooke was quiet.

* * *

When they got home, Alter Brooke went to her room slamming the door as Alter Perry was about to go after her but Perry stopped him by grabbing his tail.

"Doofy wants to check you out." he told him.

Alter Perry sighed as they went to the lab.


	11. Deported

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to BrookeDoofy for reviewing.**

* * *

Doof heard whimpering as machines were checking Alter Perry out in his lab but Perry was watching and was worried for him knowing that he was still remembering being in the Alterverse but would help him knowing he'd been a platy-emo since he followed him to this dimension but knew that he along with Doof and Alter Brooke could help him.

He then petted his alter self's head hearing him purr a little knowing that platypi purred as a sign of affection and knew he was calming him down but Doof then sighed hearing that Alter Brooke had left the house.

"Let's go get her." Alter Perry said.

Doof agreed with him but told Perry and his alter self to stay here but both platypi were annoyed as they could help Alter Brooke but Perry wondered what was bothering the girl.

"Some mean girls are picking on her at school.

I tried to help her but it didn't work." Alter Perry admitted.

Perry understood as he had a feeling that his alter self cared about Alter Brooke but he knew it was better if they stayed here until Doof came back as they were going to drink some hot chocolate later but went to the living room to watch TV.

* * *

Doof was worried as he was searching through Danville using Perry's hovercar but then saw her talking to a boy who was punky like the guy Vanessa had dated when in high school but parked the hover car by them as Alter Brooke wondered what Doof was doing here.

"I was looking for you.

I was really worried about you.

We should go home.

You can see your friend tomorrow." he told her.

He watched as the punky boy hugged her but she climbed into the passenger seat of the hover car and buckled herself in but Doof started the hover car.

They then left.

* * *

Alter Perry woke up from another bad dream about being in the Alterverse as he'd fallen asleep on the couch while he and Perry had been watching an action movie but Perry was worried seeing his alter self shaking in fear but was hugging him and listening to him tell him about his bad dream.

He understood as he knew it was a memory about fighting him i the Alterverse but he was worried seeing tears falling from his alter self's eyes making him feel bad.

"I'll talk to Doofy when he gets back." he told him.

Alter Perry nodded as he was hopeful that Doofy could help him.

He then saw Doof and Alter Brooke enter as he saw Perry go after him as he went to tell him about Alter Perry's next memory but Doof sighed as he was in the lab.

He hoped that Doof would help.

He had made a Sweet Dream formula they could add to hot chocolate but he had it hidden so nobody would think he was weak but Perry knew he had a good heart but he had helped him realise that.

"We could use that to help." Perry told him.

Doof agreed as he knew that he wanted to help his alter self.

He knew this was a good idea.

He hugged Perry.

* * *

Perry was watching as Alter Perry was drinking hot chocolate before going to sleep so it could help him sleep a little better and hoped it would work but saw Carl and Monogram arrive as he was making a protective shield in front of his alter self as he didn't want his alter self to go back to the O.W.C.A.

"I'm afraid he'll have to come with us Agent P.

He's being deported." Carl told him.

Doof was seeing anger and worry in Perry's eyes as he was fighting Monogram but giving him everything he had but Carl saw his boss grab Alter Perry as he sedated Perry making Doof annoyed.

"Will he be okay?

We need to get Alter Perry back!" Alter Brooke said.

"Don't worry we will." Doof told her.

Brooke agreed along with Sharp.

They then got in the hover car but Perry was in Doof's arms.

He hoped that he would be okay.

* * *

Monogram was sedating Alter Perry as he was putting him in a pet carrier as he was shipping him to the O.W.C.A in Sydney but saw Doof and his friends enter the room as they were kicking butt but Monogram laughed.

"You're too late.

I sent him to Sydney." he said.

Doof knew this would make Perry mad when he woke up but they left but Doof had a plan about going to Sydney to get Alter Perry back but involved planning.


	12. Determined To Save Alter Perry

**A/N**

**Here's more and know BrookeDoofy would like this.**

**Perry is waking up from the swdative Monogram had given him as he'd been fighting him so Alter Perry could stay but he's determined to go get him back from Sydney.**

**Thanks to BrookeDoofy for reviewing and faving as I'm glad you're loving the story.**

* * *

Alter Brooke was quiet as she saw Perry was beginning to stir and heard him moan waking unaware that Alter Perry had been taken by Monogram and was sad that Monogram had sent him to Sydney but the turquise furred male wondered what was wrong but his hazel eyes opened hearing that Alter Perry had been taken by Monogram and shipped to Sydney as tears were beginning to well in his eyes.

_Secret agents don't cry Perry._

_I'm sure that Alter Perry will be okay._

_Besides you'll save him. _he thought.

"Perry you okay?" she asked him.

"I'm just angry at Monogram." he told her.

She understood as she saw Doof enter but relieved seeing Perry awake but saw sadness in his hazel eyes as he had a feeling he knew that he'd found out that his alter self had been captured by Monogram.

He had planned out a plan to help him get Alter Perry back but he was mad and felt betrayed by the O.W.C.A as he'd been working for them for a long time as Doof placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay.

I'm sure he's okay.

We just need to have faith." he assured him.

"I'm not sure Doofy." he said softly.

Brooke and Sharp were stunned hearing the turquise furred male talk like he was giving up which had never happened.

He knew he cared about Alter Perry but would talk to him in secret as he needed a pep talk.

Brooke then sighed seeing Alter Brooke go to bed but knew she was upset about Alter Perry but knew Doof and Perry would save him.

She knew that her husband and Perry would save Alter Perry but they would be leaving in a few days but Sharp was going with them along with Brooke and Alter Brooke.

* * *

In Sydney, Alter Perry was missing Perry and Alter Brooke but wasn't trusting any of the animal agents here as he knew their alligiance was with Monogram but knew that Perry would come but he was angry as his powers unleashed themselves as he was just wanting to go back to Danville but hoped things were okay there as he was being locked up as he was being studied yet again but was annoyed growling at the agents.

_i won't play by your rules Monobrow._

_I will be with Perry again and you can't stop me! _he thought.

He then calmed down sinking down to his turquise furred knees as he was thinking about being with Alter Brooke as his possible owner.

Tears leaked from his eyes falling asleep.

* * *

A few days had passed by and Doof and Perry and their friends were packing for going to Sydney but Perry was quiet as he was trying to keep his cool as he hadn't slept the last few nights as he was having bad dreams about Alter Perry but he hoped that Alter Perry was okay or he would kick butt.

Brooke smiled seeing him ctack his knuckles knowing he was very overprotective if those he considered his friends and family but he was calming down.

"You ready to go?" Doof asked them.

They nodded as they left D.E.I.

He had faith that Alter Perry was holding on.


	13. Busting His Alter Self Out Of There

_y_

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Thanks to BrookeDoofy, the critic, Jeff 69 and Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**Alter Perry is keeping himself busy by coming up with escape plans until Perry and the others come.**

* * *

Meanwhile in his cell, Alter Perry was working on escape plans as he was planning to bust himself out of there without Monogram finding out and placing him back in here as he had been left in there for many days but were feeding him and he was having sleepless nights as more memories of the Alterverse but it was driving him nuts but escape plans were a good distraction.

_I know that Perry will come to help me but maybe I can bust myself out of here and impress him and Doof but hope Alter Brooke isn't too worried about me._

_I won't let the memories stop me from wanting the life in this dimension and I won't go back to the Alterverse! _he thought working on something to disable the locks on the cell door.

He sighed yawning as he hadn't taken an nap since this afternoon but was fighting sleep as he didn't want more nightmares but took a deep breath as he went into his backpack but pulled out something as it was a platypus plush but he'd called it Perry.

"Come on let's sleep." he said softly.

He then curled up on the floor as his hazel eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

Doof then watched as the plane nearly landed at Sydney Airport as Perry parachuted from the plane making him slap his face knowing Perry wasn't supposed to do agent stuff in front of other people but understood his determination to save his alter self but saw him land on the ground on his webbed feet.

The plane then landed on the runway as Perry entered the terminal ahead of Doof and his friends but saw them join him as he smiled knowing this was something he had to do as the O.W.C.A was a little nuts right now as Monogram couldn't accept that he and his alter self were friends.

They then followed him after leaving the airport as he was leading them to the O.W.C.A building but was keeping his cool.

He hoped that they hadn't hurt Alter Perry.

* * *

Alter Perry was eating savagely in his cell as he was mad at being locked up and just wanted to be free and out there with his friends and Alter Brooke but was angry and lashing out but he was calming down hearing sounds of fighting but heard a familiar voice yell making him hopeful and saw somebody burst through the door making him gasp as it was Perry.

He had scratches and dirt over him and he smiled seeing the look on Alter Perry's face at this as he smiled hugging him but was angry seeing Alter Perry skinny and hurt but was fighting the urge to cry.

"Come on buddy let's go." he said.

He then scooped up Alter Perry as he was weak from not eating and tired from escape planning but left as he saw Sharp along with Doof hurt and tired but they saw him with Alter Perry.

"Yeah we did it!" Doof said sighing in relief.

He then saw Perry activate his hovercar as they got in but Perry got a bottle of water from his fedora which had everything in it as he brought it to Alter Perry's bill.

He drank most of it as he was thirsty from dehydration but he hoped he would be okay.

"We should go." Doof told them as Brooke agreed.

* * *

Perry was worried as he was checking on his alter self in the hotel they were staying in for a little while but was understanding as he was watching him sleep after getting him to take a shower and wash his fur but he was thinking of a battle plan for keeping his alter self away from Monogram so he wouldn't be miserable and was starving himself but saw the mini fridge and decided to make him and Alter Perry some lunch.

He was making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches as they were one of his favourite things to eat but not all the time butr knew this might cheer his alter self up a little as he dug his claws into the jar of peanut butter and spreading them on the bread but dug them in the jelly knowing that his claws were goning to be sticky for a little while but after spreading it, he was licking his claws which was a little gross according to Doof when he did it in D.E.I but knew Doof had gone out with Brooke and Alter Brooke but Sharp was hanging out at the pool.

He then heard whimpering as Alter Perry was kicking and thrashing in his sleep but Perry was worried approaching him sensing he was having a terrible dream.

"Wake up!" he pleaded.

His tail was swishing but he then felt pain in it as Alter Perry had bitten it making him whimper in pain as Alter Perry woke up unaware of what he'd just done waking up.

"Y-You okay?" he asked.

Guilt washed through him seeing the bite on Perry's tail realising he'd bitten it when Perry was trying to help him but saw him enter the bathroom to tend to it.

He hoped he would forgive him...


	14. A Good Idea To Hide

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to the critic for reviewing.**

**Perry comes up with an idea that'll keep him and his alter self safe until Monobrow comes to his senses.**

* * *

Doof wondered what was wrong with Alter Perry as he was quiet but saw a bandage on Perry's tail making him understand that he'd accidentally bitten him but Perry had an idea as the look on his face expressed this.

"I think I have a plan to keep Alter Perry from Monobrow." he said.

Doof along with the others were curious about what he had to say but Perry knew his idea might upset both Doof and Alter Brooke as they cared about him and Alter Perry.

"Alter Perry and I are going to hide in another country until you guys can convince Monobrow to leave Alter Perry alone.

Once you do, text me.

Then we'll know it's safe to return to Danville.|" he said.

They were stunned hearing this especially Alter Brooke and Perry as they knew it might take a long time before they would see each other again but Perry was scared seeing tears in her green greyish eyes as Alter Perry was nuzzling her.

"W-We're leaving in a few days!" she said shaking.

"I know but I can e-mail you everyday.

That way waiting won't be so hard." Alter Perry whispered.

She knew he was right as Perry sighed but it would keep his alter self safe until Monobrow came to his senses.

Doof then sighed as he thought Perry was being brave and risking himself for his alter self but hoped he would come back soon but was understanding that it could take a while as he would e-mail him everyday through a private e-mail address so he wouldn't be traced when they e-mailed each other.

He sighed as they were going out for dinner.

* * *

Later that night, Perry was still up as he couldn't sleep as he had too much on his mind with his idea and worrying about all those he cared about along with protecting his alter self but heard the door open as he saw Doof come in but was sitting on the bed beside him.

"Couldn't sleep huh?

I don't blame you.

What're you doing is very brave.

I will miss you but hope you'll return.

I'll e-mail you everyday." he told him.

Perry hugged him as he was feeling like he was about to cry knowing he had to hold it in as secret agents didn't cry but felt Doof wrap his arms around him.

"It's okay to cry Perry." he told him.

Tears then leaked from his hazel eyes as he was breaking down under pressure but was stroking his turquise fur as he began to relax but sniffling as he calmed down.

He then saw him fall asleep as he hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

The next morning, Alter Perry's eyes fluttered open as he had thought he was back in the holding cell but relaxed seeing he was in a coay bed but stretched as he was going to the bathroom.

He saw Perry still asleep as his fur was all messed up but saw him begin to stir sitting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes which had red rims around his eyes as he'd broken down last night but felt bad that he couldn't go back to Danville because of him but sighed going into the main room finding Brooke awake and dressed as Alter Brooke and Sharp were still getting dressed along with Doof.

She noticed he was quiet and was giving her some eye contact.

"I feel bad about what Perry's doing for me.

Just to protect me.

I don't deserve it." he told her.

Brooke then stroked him gently.

"Don't talk like that.

You deserve it as you were going through heck.

Being a prisoner of the O.W.C.A.

You may have made a mistake but you're redeeming yourself." she told him.

Alter Perry understood as he was beginning to understand why Perry was risking his life for him but he then saw Perry dressed and drinking coffee as he needed help waking up but saw Alter Perry with Brooke but he knew in a few days they wouldn't see each other until Monogram came to his senses as they went for breakfast.


	15. New Beginning

**A/N**

**Here's more and this is gonna be the last chapter but I will be writing a fic that goes on from this but it's the last day that Doofy and his odd little family are spending in Sydney but Alter Perry and Perry will rejoin them when it's safe and Monogram comes to his senses.**

**Thanks to everybody that reviewed.**

* * *

A few days had passed and it was Doof's last day being in Sydney along with Brooke and Alter Brooke but she and Alter Perry were out having fun and laughing like idiots but Doof and Perry were just hanging out by the pool but lying on lilo chairs as they'd been swimming for a long while.

But Perry was being quiet as he was thinking about Doof being sad after tonight as he knew Brooke had bought tickets for her, Alter Brooke, Sharp and Doof to fly back to Danville tonight but he knew Doof would miss him and he would Miss Doof too as they'd been friends for a long time.

"Perry you okay?

You've been quiet for a long while." he said.

"I-I was thinking about later." he translated.

Doof understood as he knew this would hurt him like it would with him but they had no choice as Perry was doing it to keep Alter Perry safe from Monogram.

"We'll be hiding in Rome Doofy." Perry said through the translator.

Doof's dark blue eyes widened as he heard that knowing the Leaning Tower of Pisa didn't have pizza in it like he'd thought But knew Perry would be okay and protect Alter Perry with his might.

"G-Good luck for when you guys leave." Doof told him.

Perry hugged him knowing he wouldn't forget him when he parted from him later.

* * *

Alter Perry laughed as he and Alter Brooke were causing chaos in the town but hoped that they would always be friends even if they were far apart from each other but Alter Perry had given her an e-mail address so she could e-mail him everyday but was trying not to think of how sad it would be to say goodbye later tonight.

He then used his strength to take an ice cream cart so they could have ice cream as they were hungry and it was hot out but Alter Brooke laughed at her friend knowing they were a little bad but not evil.

"Let's go find Doofy!" she said as he was dragging the cart with him.

He knew Perry was going to be angry but it was worth it.

Perry was stunned seeing his alter self with an ice cream cart knowing he'd proably taken it from somewhere but sighed as Doof was laughing at this as he thought it was funny.

"You need to return it." Perry told him.

"Aw man!" Alter Perry said pouting.

Perry laughed at his alter self as he hugged him.

"Come on let's go.

I need to tell you something important." he told him.

Doof sighed as he hoped that Alter Perry would be okay.

* * *

Alter Perry was stunned as he heard where Perry was thinking of hiding but was quiet after returning the cart but Perry was quiet as he knew his alter self was scared but knew he'd be brave like he had for him as he knew it would be long but it would be worth it when he could be with Alter Brooke again and be part of a family as he knew they had to go back to the hotel as they would be getting ready to go out for dinner before Doof and the others left later but was trying hard not to think about that.

"You're thinking about Doofy?" he said softly.

Perry nodded as he didn't want to cry in front of his alter self but Alter Perry then wrapped his arms around him as he knew things were rough and he would help him.

He then saw a locket in the window of a jewellery store as it was a friendship locket knowing that Perry and Doof were very good friends but he then entered the store but were buying the locket but knew that this would help Doof and Perry feel like they weren't so alone.

He hoped this would help as he left but smiled.

* * *

Dinner was a qyuet affair in the hotel room as Doof had ordered room service but Alter Perry then heard the doorbell ring as he'd ordered a few pizzas but Perry shook his head seeing his alter self pay the delivery guy using some of Doof's money making Doof sigh but gasped opening the pizza as there were messages spelled out on them in candy which was Hershey's making Perry smile a little.

"Was this your idea?" he asked him.

He nodded blushing as Perry had a silver necklace around his neck that Doof had given him as inside was a photo of them together so he would keep Doof in his heart until they could come home to Danville but smiled hugging his alter self.

"Maybe you're not so bad after all." he said as Alter Perry laughed.

"Y-You're welcome.

I wanted to make you smile for once." he told him.

Perry then took something from a box as it was a friendship locket as he placed it around his alter self's neck as Alter Perry was stunned but smiled.

"T-Thanks.

I didn't know you thought me your friend." he said to him.

"Well you are.

You need to open up and trust me.

I won't hurt you.

You have goodness.

You just need help.

You ready?" he said holding out his paw.

Alter Perry then took it in a paw shake.

He smiled as he was feeling good but looked at the clock knowing they would be heading to the airport but was holding back his sadness as he was afraid to show how he was feeling in front of others especially Perry but felt him place a paw on his shoulder relaxing him.

"Don't worry you won't be alone.

I've got your back.

We're in this together." Perry assured him.

A small yet sad smile crossed Alter Perry's bill at that as he agreed that they were in this together and they would be back home in Danville once Monogram came to his senses but realised they should be checking out as they were dressed as humans but Doof had helped them get their tickets for the plane.

Doof then left with them and the others as it was time.

* * *

Perry was taking a deep breath as they entered Sydney International Airport knowing he wouldn't see Doof along with Brooke and Alter Brooke and Sharp until a they could retrurn to Danville but was being strong for them and more for his alter self as they saw Brooke and the others going through security along with them but knew they would have to board soon but were hanging out in the departure lounges and decided to shop.

Doof then saw a photo booth as he and Perry got in as they put quarters in as they were doing posesd and having fun but Alter Perry smiled seeing him happy again as they would be lreaving soon as they'd bought snacks for the plane.

Brooke smiled seeing the photos knowing her surrogate father and boss cared deeply about Perry as he saw that he wasn't evil but it was just a front to hide his hurtful childhood but he blinked back tears hearing that the plane to Danville was boarding but Doof had slipped something into his fedora and had put something in his backpack.

"We'll be okay Perry.

We can handle things until you guys come home." he said.

Perry nodded as he hugged him purring as tears were in his hazel eyes as the embrace broke seeing him leave but felt a paw on his shoulder but it was Alter Perry's.

"Thanks." he said wiping tears away.

They then had to wait for a couple of hours as the plane to Rome wasn't here yet but they went to get something to eat but they were quiet eating but Alter Perry understood as they were leaving and wouldn't be back in Danville until Monogram came to his senses.

He was humming something as it was calming.

* * *

The plane engines were beginning to whirr as people were on the flight to Rome.

It was nine at night as Alter Perry was looking out the window at the night sky as the stars came out in the night sky but he turned around seeing Perry was asleep.

_I should let him sleep as he had a rough day and maybe sleeping would help him._

_I know he misses Doofy but we'll see him again, I know it when it's safe to return to Danville after Monobrow realises I need to belong and not just somebody from the Alterverse. _he thought.

He placed earbuds in as he had an I-Pod but was listening to Owl City as it relaxed him as the plane began to take off but knew one day they would return to Danville soon but for now their new life was about to begin and knew their friendship was strong enough even if it was still developing but would adjust to Rome in no time as he curled up beside Perry as his eyes closed in sleep...


End file.
